mechquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Mecha Shoulders
.]] Mecha Shoulders are mecha parts that can be equipped to your mecha. You can equip two of them at a time. #/Symbol *1-3-1 Fertilizer Rifle *2-2-1 Fertilizer Rifle *3011 Mint-Zooka No. 15 *3011 Mint-Zooka No. 21 *3011 Mint-Zooka No. 30 *3011 Mint-Zooka No. 36 *3011 Mint-Zooka No. 42 *3011 Mint-Zooka No. 45 *3011 Mint-Zooka No. 9 *3-3-1 Fertilizer Rifle *4-0-4 Fertilizer Rifle *8 Shotguns A *Abundant Cornucopia *Acrid Poisoner *Actual Wanyudo *Adhesive Bombs *Alien Star Ray *Amazing Dual Strike *Amazing Rail Blaster *Amazing Rockets *Annoying Weed Killer *Arachno-Fang *Arachno-Grasp *Atomic Poison Cannon *Attractive Laser *Authentic Wanyudo *Automatic Repeater *Awe Launcher Dlx 3010 *Awe Launcher Hifi *Awe Launcher Ltd 3010 *Awe Launcher Mega 3010 *Awe Launcher Pro 3010 *Awe Launcher Std 3010 *Awe Launcher Ultra 3010 *Awesome Dual Strike *Awesome Rail Blaster *Awesome Rockets *Awful Gift Part B *Bacon-Wrapped Nova Zorbo *Bacon-Wrapped Zorbo *Bad Gift Part *Banana Bonanza C-23 *Banana Bonanza C-29 *Banana Bonanza C-34 *Banana Bonanza C-40 *Banana Bonanza N-23 *Banana Bonanza N-29 *Banana Bonanza N-34 *Banana Bonanza N-40 *Barbarous Spalla *Beautiful Laser *Beefmaker *Big Holiday Gift Box *Bit Bitty Chickencow *Bit Bitty Nova Chickencow *Bit Bitty Star Chickencow *Bitty Chickencow *Bitty Nova Chickencow *Bitty Star Chickencow *Blackbeard's Bombs *Blander Bazooka *Blandest Bazooka *Blazing Chochinobake *Blizooka *Blizzard Bugle *Blizzard Bugle 08 *Blizzard Bugle 09 *Boiling Oil *Boreal Cannon *Bountiful Cornucopia *Box of Rock-a-Lots *Box of Rock-a-lots 09 *Bronze Kanabo *Brutal Beta Shot *Brutish Spalla *Bubbling Oil *Buccaneer Cannon *Burning Hot Oil *Burnt Beefmaker C *Cabin Boy Cannon *Call of Kathool-Atchool *Cap'n Cannon *Captain's Anchor Hurl *Captain's Anchor Throw *Captain's Anchor Toss *Caustic Poisoner *Charming Laser *Chestnut Cannon *Chibi Dragonoid *Chilly Blast *Chizooka *Choco Bom-Boms *Choco Bom-Boms SD *Choco Bun-Z *Classy Laser *Clinging Bombs *Cloudier Bazooka *Cloudiest Bazooka *Cloudy Bazooka *Cold Cannon *Colourless Bazooka *Cornucopia *Crow's Cannon *Crow's Nova Cannon *Crow's Star Cannon *Crystal Laser *Crystal Shard *Cubot *Cubot DLX *Cubot DLX 09 *Cubot DLX 09 Twin *Cubot DLX Twin *Cubot Twin *Cubot XL *Cubot XL Twin D *Dark Choco Bom-Boms *Dark MRLS *Deadly Spicey Fried Turkey Laucher *Deckhand Cannon *Defending Pitchfork Arquebus *Deleterious Flamethrower *Delightful Laser *Deluxe Choco Bom-Boms *Desmodus Wing *Destructive Flamethrower *Destructive Turkey Cannon *Devastating Flamethrower *Devilish Pumpkin *Diaemus Wing *Dim Bazooka *Dimmer Bazooka *Dimmest Bazooka *Diphylla Wing *Disconcerting T-Shirt Cannon *Disruptor Rockets *Disruptor Rockets DLX *Disruptor Rockets SE *Disruptor Rockets XL *Distracting T-Shirt Cannon *Doom Obliterator G-14 *Doom Obliterator G-22 *Doom Obliterator G-29 *Doom Obliterator G-36 *Doom Obliterator G-45 *Double Barrel *Drab Bazooka *Drabber Bazooka *Drabbest Bazooka *Dragon Cannon N-20 *Dragon Cannon N-26 *Dragon Cannon N-31 *Dragon Cannon N-36 *Dual Strike *Dull Bazooka *Duller Bazooka *Dullest Bazooka *Dwizooka E *Earth Day Solar Panels NG11 *Earth Day Solar Panels NG16 *Earth Day Solar Panels NG21 *Earth Day Solar Panels NG26 *Earth Day Solar Panels NG31 *Earth Day Solar Panels NG36 *Earth Day Solar Panels NG41 *Earth Day Solar Panels NG46 *Earth Day Solar Panels NSC15 *Earth Day Solar Panels NSC23 *Earth Day Solar Panels NSC31 *Earth Day Solar Panels NSC40 *Earth Day Solar Panels NSC45 *Earth Day Solar Panels NSC50 *Earth Day Solar Panels NSC7 *Earth Day Solar Panels SC16 *Earth Day Solar Panels SC21 *Earth Day Solar Panels SC26 *Earth Day Solar Panels SC31 *Earth Day Solar Panels SC36 *Earth Day Solar Panels SC41 *Earth Day Solar Panels SC46 *EC Bane *EC Blight *EC Nemesis *EC Retributator *EC Revenginator *EC Scourge *EC Terminator *EC Tormentor *Ecuadata Wing *Egg Blaster *Egg Shooter *Eggzciting Nova Bunzooka *Eggzciting Star Bunzooka *Eggzquisite Nova Bunzooka *Eggzquisite Star Bunzooka *Eggzsplosive Nova Bunzooka *Eggzsplosive Star Bunzooka *Eggztreme Nova Bunzooka *Eggztreme Star Bunzooka *Eggzuberant Nova Bunzooka *Eggzuberant Star Bunzooka *Elaborate Laser *Elect Raven Bomber *Elect Rune Shard *Elect Wolf Rocket *Elf Zorbo *Energy Link V15 *Energy Link V22 *Energy Link V29 *Energy Link V36 *Energy Link V43 *Energy Link V8 *Engaging Laser *Entrancing Laser *Epic Vul'khar *Expert Master Chef *Explosive Present *Exquisite Laser F *Fabulous Dual Strike *Fabulous Phoenix Wing *Fabulous Rail Blaster *Fabulous Rockets *Fancy Laser *Fantastic Dual Strike *Fantastic Rail Blaster *Fantastic Rockets *Farmer Pop-Missiles *Ferocious Spalla *Fiendish Pumpkin *Fierce Beta Shot *Fierce Spalla *Fiery Chochinobake *Fiore *Fiore DLX *Fiore LX *Fizooka *Flaming Chochinobake *Flower Power *Flower Power BS09 *Flower Power FS09 *Foggier Bazooka *Foggiest Bazooka *Foggy Bazooka *Frankenshot B1014 *Frankenshot B1519 *Frankenshot B2024 *Frankenshot B2529 *Frankenshot B3034 *Frankenshot B3539 *Frankenshot B4044 *Frankenshot B4549 *Frankenshot B59 *Frankenshot F1014 *Frankenshot F1519 *Frankenshot F2024 *Frankenshot F2529 *Frankenshot F3034 *Frankenshot F3539 *Frankenshot F4044 *Frankenshot F4549 *Frankenshot F59 *Freeing Pitchfork Arquebus *Freshman Laser Pointer *Fried Turkey Launcher *Frigid Blast *Frigid Cannon *Frosty Blast *FSRM 1 *FSRM 2 *FSRM 3 *FSRM 4 G *Galactic Strike *Gamma Carrotene 1 *Gamma Carrotene 2 *Gamma Carrotene 3 *Gamma Carrotene 4 *Gatherer Pop-Missiles *Generous Cornucopia *Genuine Wanyudo *Ghost of Mantis C-21 *Ghost of Mantis C-27 *Ghost of Mantis C-34 *Ghost of Mantis C-39 *Ghost of Mantis G-20 *Ghost of Mantis G-28 *Ghost of Mantis G-33 *Ghost of Mantis G-39 *Ghost of Mantis N-20 *Ghost of Mantis N-28 *Ghost of Mantis N-33 *Ghost of Mantis N-39 *Gift Ball and Chain *Gift Box 3010 *Gift Box 3011 *Gift Box 3012 *Gift Box BS *Gift Box FS *Glacial Blast *Glorious Phoenix Wing *Gorgeous Laser *Grand Vul'khar *Grapnel ALB-19 *Grapnel ALB-26 *Grapnel ALB-38 *Grapnel ALB-45 *Grapnel ALB-9 *Gravitron Enforcer *Gravitron Enforcer DLX *Gravitron Enforcer LE *Gravitron Enforcer SE *Gravitron Enforcer XL *Gravitron Enforcer XLR *Greater Bazooka *Grizooka H *Han Blade *Han Brand *Han Edge *Han Shank *Han Sword *Harmful Flamethrower *Havest Pop-Missiles *Heated Oil *Hired Master Chef *Holdiay Snow Catapult *Holiday Gift Box *Holiday Snow Slinger *Horrid Gift Part *Hot Oil *Hurtful Flamethrower *Hyped-Up Spider Strike *Hyper Spider Fang *Hyper Spider Strike *Hyperion Dual Strike *Hyperion Rail Blaster *Hyperion Rockets I *Ice Ten *Icy Blast *Impish Pumpkin *Incredible Dual Strike *Incredible Rail Blaster *Incredible Rockets *Industrial Strength Mecha Fryer *Infernal Pumpkin *Initiate Raven Bomber *Initiate Rune Shard *Initiate Wolf Rocket *Injurious Flamethrower *Injurious Turkey Cannon *Invasive Weed Killer *Ion Poison Cannon *Ion Staff *IRB *Iridium Gravy Boat *Iron Kanabo *Irritating Weed Killer *IRS *Itty Bitty Chickencow *Itty Bitty Nova Chickencow *Itty Bitty Star Chickencow *IWR J *Javelin *Jones' Bombs *Jumbo Ring of Egg K *Kaiju Auto Phaser *Kaiju Pulse Laser *Katana G-25 *Katana G-30 *Katana G-35 *Katana G-40 *Ketchup Cannon C-10 *Ketchup Cannon C-20 *Ketchup Cannon C-30 *Ketchup Cannon C-40 *Ketchup Cannon C-50 *Ketchup Cannon G-10 *Ketchup Cannon G-20 *Ketchup Cannon G-30 *Ketchup Cannon G-40 *Ketchup Cannon G-50 *Ketchup Cannon N-10 *Ketchup Cannon N-20 *Ketchup Cannon N-30 *Ketchup Cannon N-40 *Ketchup Cannon N-50 *King Techdorah *KRN-160 Rocket Chainsaw *KRN-530 Rocket Chainsaw *KRN-560 Rocket Chainsaw *KRN-600 Rocket Chainsaw *KRN-640 Rocket Chainsaw *KRN-660 Rocket Chainsaw *KRN-680 Rocket Chainsaw L *Laasteka Shards 12NG *Laasteka Shards -14C *Laasteka Shards -17C *Laasteka Shards 18NG *Laasteka Shards -21C *Laasteka Shards -23NG *Laasteka Shards -26C *Laasteka Shards -32NG *Laasteka Shards -34C *Laasteka Shards -36NG *Laasteka Shards -39C *Laasteka Shards -45C *Laasteka Shards -45NG *Laasteka Shards -6NG *Laasteka Shards -8C *Laasteka Shards NK16 *Laasteka Shards NK24 *Laasteka Shards NK32 *Laasteka Shards NK39 *Laasteka Shards NK45 *Laasteka Shards NK8 *Laasteka Shot -42NG *Laasteka Shot NK16 *Laasteka Shot NK24 *Laasteka Shot NK32 *Laasteka Shot NK39 *Laasteka Shot NK45 *Laasteka Shot NK8 *Large Blue Laser *Large Ring of Egg *Laser Crossbow *Lethal Fried Turkey Launcher *Lg Blue Laser *Liberating Pitchfork Arquebus *Light Flash *Light Flash DLX *Light Flash LX *Lightning Strike *Little Bitty Chickencow *Little Bitty Nova Chickencow *Little Bitty Star Chickencow *Love Arrows *Love Barrage *Love Bombardment *Love Darts *Love Fusilade *Love Volley *Lovely Laser *Lucky Pot o' Gold M *Magnificent Dual Strike *Magnificent Phoenix Wing *Magnificent Rail Blaster *Magnificent Rockets *Majestic Vul'khar *Marvelous Dual Strike *Marvelous Phoenix Wing *Marvelous Rail Blaster *Marvelous Rockets *Master Chef *Matey Cannon *Maxi Missile *Mecha Fryer *Mecha Fryer 9000 *Mecha Fryer OVER9000 *Mecho-Blaster Boombox *Medium Beefmaker *Medium Ring of Egg *Mega Blue Phaser *Mega Bomb *Mega Bomber *Mega Dual Strike *Mega Missile *Mega Rabot *Mega Rail Blaster *Mega Rockets *Mega Vul'khar *Megga-Cannon *Member Raven Bomber *Member Rune Shard *Member Wolf Rocket *Mer'a Crystal Laser FE-1 *Mer'a Crystal Laser FE-2 *Mer'a Crystal Laser FE-3 *Mer'a Ice Laser IE-1 *Mer'a Ice Laser IE-2 *Mer'a Ice Laser IE-3 *Mer'a Tube Gun A-1 *Mer'a Tube Gun A-2 *Mer'a Tube Gun A-3 *Micro Missile Launcher *Mighty Dual Strike *Mighty Rail Blaster *Mighty Rockets *Mighty Vul'khar *Mini Cubot *Minty Choco Bom-Boms *Mint-Zooka *Mint-Zooka 08 *Mint-Zooka 09 *Miracyrina's Shoulder N27 *Miracyrina's Shoulder N31 *Miracyrina's Shoulder N36 *Miracyrina's Shoulder N39 *Miscalibrated Sniper Rifle *Missile Launcher *Missile Strike *Mistier Bazooka *Mistiest Bazooka *Misty Bazooka *Mizooka *MQQXDTS N-1 *MQQXDTS N-2 *MQQXDTS N-3 *MQQXDTS N-4 *MQQXDTS N-5 *MRB *MRS *Multi Cannons FV14 *Multi Cannons FV19 *Multi Cannons FV24 *Multi Cannons FV29 *Multi Cannons FV34 *Multi Cannons FV39 *Murkier Bazooka *Murkiest Bazooka *Murky Bazooka *MWR *My Very Own Master Chef *Mystraven Shredder Gun *Mystraven Silent Bow N *N-00B Missile (2x) *N-00B Missile (4x) *N1 Rixty Bazook *N2 Rixty Bazook *Napalm Smite *Napalm Storm *Napalm Strike *Napalm Torment *Nefarious Pumpkin *Nether MRLS *Neutral Bazooka *Neutron Poison Cannon *New Year Fireworks *New Year Fireworks DLX *New Year Fireworks SE *New Year Fireworks Ultra *New Year Rail *New Year Rail DLX *New Year Rail SE *New Year Rail Ultra *New Year Slugs *New Year Slugs DLX *New Year Slugs SE *New Year Slugs Ultra *Nova Anchor Hurl *Nova Anchor Throw *Nova Anchor Toss *Nova Bomb *Nova Dimension Splitter *Nova Dimension Splitter DLX *Nova Dimension Splitter LE *Nova Dimension Splitter SE *Nova Dimension Splitter XL *Nova Dimension Splitter XLE *Nova Elf Zorbo *Nova Parrot Dispatcher *Nova Parrot Launcher *Nova Parrot Slinger *Nova Strike *Noxious Poisoner *Noxious Weed Killer *N-UBER Missile (FLX-1) *N-UBER Missile (FLX-2) *N-UBER Missile (FLX-3) *N-UBER Missile (FLX-4) *N-UBER Missile (FLX-5) *N-UBER Missile (FLX-6) *N-UBER Missile (FLX-N) *Nuclear Poison Cannon O *Okami C-22 *Okami C-29 *Okami C-35 *Okami C-40 *Osmium Gravy Boat P *Palladium Gravy Boat *Parrot Dispatcher *Parrot Hurler *Parrot Launcher *Parrot Lobber C-50 *Parrot Lobber G-50 *Parrot Lobber N-50 *Parrot Slinger *Perfect Witch Launcher LE *Perfect Witch Launcher LX *Perfect Witch Launcher SE *Pernicious Poisoner *Personal Master Chef *Pestilent Poisoner *Pewter Gravy Boat *Phizooka *Pirate Sniper *Pirate's Anchor Hurl *Pirate's Anchor Throw *Pirate's Anchor Toss *Plain Bazooka *Plainer Bazooka *Plainest Bazooka *Plasma Burn *Plasma Gun V26 *Plasma Gun V33 *Plasma Gun V40 *Plasma Pulsar *Platinum Gravy Boat *Pleasing Laser *Pledge Raven Bomber *Pledge Rune Shard *Pledge Wolf Rocket *Plentiful Cornucopia *Plizooka *Pod Launcher 2SBS21 *Pod Launcher 2SBS26 *Pod Launcher 2SBS31 *Pod Launcher 2SBS36 *Pod Launcher 2SBS40 *Pod Launcher 2SFS21 *Pod Launcher 2SFS26 *Pod Launcher 2SFS31 *Pod Launcher 2SFS36 *Pod Launcher 2SFS40 *Poison I.V. Ng-11 ml *Poison I.V. Ng-16 ml *Poison I.V. Ng-24 ml *Poison I.V. Ng-36 ml *Poison I.V. Ng-45 ml *Poison I.V. Ns-11 ml *Poison I.V. Ns-16 ml *Poison I.V. Ns-25 ml *Poison I.V. Ns-36 ml *Poison I.V. Ns-45 ml *Poison I.V. Sc-11 ml *Poison I.V. Sc-16 ml *Poison I.V. Sc-24 ml *Poison I.V. Sc-36 ml *Poison I.V. Sc-45 ml *Poisoner *Police Airstrike *Police Lights *Pop-Missiles X37 *Pop-Missiles X43 *Power Dual Strike *Power Plasmid 3BS159 *Power Plasmid 3BS259 *Power Plasmid 3BS304 *Power Plasmid 3BS359 *Power Plasmid 3FS159 *Power Plasmid 3FS259 *Power Plasmid 3FS304 *Power Plasmid 3FS359 *Power Plasmid 3FS404 *Power Plasmid 4BS404 *Power Rail Blaster *Power Rockets *Powerful Turkey Cannon *PRB *Pretty Laser *Private Master Chef *Probate Raven Bomber *Probate Rune Shard *Probate Wolf Rocket *Proton Poison Cannon *PrRB *PrRS *PRS *PrWR *PWR Q R *Rabot *Raging Beta Shot *Rail Blaster *Ram Bigshot Cannon *Ram Buckshot Cannon *Ram Shot Cannon *Raven Bomber *RB *Real Wanyudo *Reaper Pop-Missiles *Reaper's Timeglass -12NG *Reaper's Timeglass -14C *Reaper's Timeglass -17C *Reaper's Timeglass -18NG *Reaper's Timeglass -21C *Reaper's Timeglass -23NG *Reaper's Timeglass -26C *Reaper's Timeglass -32NG *Reaper's Timeglass -34C *Reaper's Timeglass -39C *Reaper's Timeglass -42NG *Reaper's Timeglass -45C *Reaper's Timeglass -45NG *Reaper's Timeglass -6NG *Reaper's Timeglass -8C *Reaper's Timeglass NK16 *Reaper's Timeglass NK24 *Reaper's Timeglass NK32 *Reaper's Timeglass NK39 *Reaper's Timeglass NK45 *Reaper's Timeglass NK8 *Recluse Claw *Recluse Fang *Recruit Raven Bomber *Recruit Rune Shard *Recruit Wolf Rocket *Red-Hot Oil *ReRB *ReRS *Resolution S22B *Resolution S22F *Resolution S31B *Resolution S31F *Resolution S39B *Resolution S39F *Resolution S45B *Resolution S45F *Resolution S7B *Resolution S7F *Retractable Rifle *Revolving Railgun *ReWR *Rhodium Gravy Boat *Rhubarb's Canon *Rhubarb's Mortar *Rich Cornucopia *Robotic Rifle *Rockapult *Rocket Boot C-20 *Rocket Boot C-26 *Rocket Boot C-33 *Rocket Boot C-40 *Rocket Boot G-24 *Rocket Boot G-30 *Rocket Boot G-36 *Rocket Boot G-40 *Rocket Boot N-23 *Rocket Boot N-30 *Rocket Boot N-35 *Rocket Boot N-40 *Rockets *RRB *RRS *RS *Ruinous Turkey Cannon *Rune of Force *Rune of Might *Rune of Power *Rune of Vigor *Rune of Virtue *Rune Shard *Rush Raven Bomber *Rush Rune Shard *Rush Wolf Rocket *Ruthenium Gravy Boat *RWR S *Salvage Doublebarrel DT10 *Salvage Doublebarrel DT19 *Salvage Doublebarrel DT27 *Salvage Doublebarrel DT39 *Salvage Doublebarrel DT43 *Salvage Needler SS18 *Salvage Needler SS26 *Salvage Needler SS37 *Salvage Needler SS44 *Salvage Needler SS9 *Salvage Shadowmissile SS18 *Salvage Shadowmissile SS25 *Salvage Shadowmissile SS36 *Salvage Shadowmissile SS44 *Salvage Shadowmissile SS7 *Salvage Tankturret SS10 *Salvage Tankturret SS17 *Salvage Tankturret SS23 *Salvage Tankturret SS32 *Salvage Tankturret SS42 *Santa Zorbo NG *Santa Zorbo SC *Sapphire Mana Photon *Saving Pitchfork Arquebus *Scizooka *Scorching Chochinobake *Scroll Beam *Scroll Lazer *Scroll Lumen *Scroll Ray *SDF Bloodshot *SDF Dual Shot *SDF Vampiric Blast *Searing Oil *Security Turret C-23 *Security Turret C-27 *Security Turret C-33 *Security Turret C-37 *Security Turret C-45 *Security Turret G-23 *Security Turret G-29 *Security Turret G-35 *Security Turret G-41 *Security Turret G-45 *Security Turret N-23 *Security Turret N-27 *Security Turret N-33 *Security Turret N-37 *Security Turret N-45 *Seed Shooter F *Seed Shooter M *Seed Shooter Q *Seed Shooter R *Shade MRLS *Shadow Blaze *Shadow Crystal Laser NGX12 *Shadow Crystal Laser NGX19 *Shadow Crystal Laser NGX23 *Shadow Crystal Laser NGX29 *Shadow Crystal Laser NGX34 *Shadow Crystal Laser NGX40 *Shadow Firecracker *Shadow ICBM *Shadow Laser NST11 *Shadow Laser NST18 *Shadow Laser NST24 *Shadow Laser NST31 *Shadow Laser NST36 *Shadow Laser NST39 *Shadow MRLS *Shadow Napalm *Shadow Napalm v2 *Shadow Proton Shooter SCD11 *Shadow Proton Shooter SCD16 *Shadow Proton Shooter SCD23 *Shadow Proton Shooter SCD28 *Shadow Proton Shooter SCD34 *Shadow Proton Shooter SCD40 *Shadow Pulse Laser NGX12 *Shadow Pulse Laser NGX19 *Shadow Pulse Laser NGX23 *Shadow Pulse Laser NGX29 *Shadow Pulse Laser NGX34 *Shadow Pulse Laser NGX40 *Shadow Quad Repeater *Shadow Ray *Shadow Rocket *Shadow Rocket II *Shadow Rocket III *Shadow Rocket IV *Shadow Rocket V *Shepherd Pop-Missiles *Shielding Pitchfork Arquebus *Shining Baz-O.Ops *Shivery Cannon *Shizooka *Shocking Strike *Short-Range Maxo-Laser *Short-Range Mega-Laser *Short-Ranged Laser *Short-Ranged Mini-Laser *ShS Trog BSX20 *ShS Trog BSX25 *ShS Trog BSX30 *ShS Trog FSX20 *ShS Trog FSX25 *ShS Trog FSX30 *Silver Kanabo *Simmering Oil *Sling Missile (1x) *Small Ring of Egg *Sniper Rifle *Snow Catapult 08 *Snow Catapult 09 *Snow Slinger 08 *Snow Slinger 09 *Snowglobe Storm *Solpugid Fang *Solpugid Gripper *Sophisticated Laser *Soul Nuke *Soul Nuke DLX *Soul Nuke LE *Soul Nuke SE *Sparkle Rocket Dlx 3010 *Sparkle Rocket Ltd 3010 *Sparkle Rocket Mega 3010 *Sparkle Rocket Pro 3010 *Sparkle Rocket Std 3010 *Sparkle Rocket Ultra 3010 *Spectacular Phoenix Wing *Spicey Fried Turkey Launcher *Spider Claw *Spider Fang *Splendid Phoenix Wing *Star Dimension Splitter *Star Dimension Splitter DLX *Star Dimension Splitter LE *Star Dimension Splitter SE *Star Dimension Splitter XL *Star Dimension Splitter XLE *Star Parrot Dispatcher *Star Parrot Hurler *Star Parrot Launcher *Star Parrot Slinger *Star Sapphire Blaster *Static Staff *Static Strike *Steampunk Blast Furnace *Steampunk Shell Machine *Steel Gravy Boat *Steel Kanabo *Sticky Bombs *Subatomic Poison Cannon *Super Bomb *Super Choco Bom-Boms *Super Dual Strike *Super Rabot *Super Rail Blaster *Super Rockets *Super Vul'khar *Super Weed Killer *Supernova Dual Strike *Supernova Rockets *Supernvoa Rail Blaster *Superstar Dual Strike *Superstar Rail Blaster *Superstar Rockets *Switch Rifle T *Tad Bitty Chickencow *Tad Bitty Nova Chickencow *Tad Bitty Star Chickencow *Tarantula Fang *Tarantula Strike *Teensy Bitty Chickencow *Teensy Bitty Nova Chickencow *Teensy Bitty Star Chickencow *Teffific Rockets *Telekinetic Orb *Telekinetic Orb DLX *Telekinetic Orb LE *Telekinetic Orb SE *Telekinetic Orb XL *Telekinetic Orb XLR *Tengu Condor Wing *Tengu Eagle Wing *Tengu Falcon Wing *Tengu Harrier Wing *Tengu Hawk Wing *Tengu Kite Wing *Tengu Osprey Wing *Tengu Owl Wing *Terrific Dual Strike *Terrific Rail Blaster *Ticklish Zorbo *Titanium Gravy Boat *TLaPD 3010 CB19 *TLaPD 3010 CB27 *TLaPD 3010 CB32 *TLaPD 3010 CB42 *TLaPD 3010 CB44 *TLaPD 3010 CB7 *TLaPD 3010 CF19 *TLaPD 3010 CF27 *TLaPD 3010 CF32 *TLaPD 3010 CF42 *TLaPD 3010 CF44 *TLaPD 3010 CF7 *TLaPD 3010 GB19 *TLaPD 3010 GB27 *TLaPD 3010 GB32 *TLaPD 3010 GB41 *TLaPD 3010 GB45 *TLaPD 3010 GB7 *TLaPD 3010 GF19 *TLaPD 3010 GF27 *TLaPD 3010 GF32 *TLaPD 3010 GF41 *TLaPD 3010 GF45 *TLaPD 3010 GF7 *TLaPD 3010 NB19 *TLaPD 3010 NB27 *TLaPD 3010 NB32 *TLaPD 3010 NB40 *TLaPD 3010 NB7 *TLaPD 3010 NF19 *TLaPD 3010 NF27 *TLaPD 3010 NF32 *TLaPD 3010 NF40 *TLaPD 3010 NF7 *TLaPD Parrot Launcher C-21 *TLaPD Parrot Launcher C-27 *TLaPD Parrot Launcher C-35 *TLaPD Parrot Launcher C-45 *TLaPD Parrot Launcher C-50 *TLaPD Parrot Launcher G-17 *TLaPD Parrot Launcher G-22 *TLaPD Parrot Launcher G-35 *TLaPD Parrot Launcher G-45 *TLaPD Parrot Launcher G-50 *TLaPD Parrot Launcher N-18 *TLaPD Parrot Launcher N-28 *TLaPD Parrot Launcher N-34 *TLaPD Parrot Launcher N-45 *TLaPD Parrot Launcher N-50 *TNSEWP F-1 *TNSEWP F-2 *TNSEWP F-3 *TNSEWP F-4 *TNSEWP F-5 *TNSEWP F-6 *Toxic Poisoner *True Wanyudo *T-Shirt Cannon *Turbo Rabot *Turbo Vul'khar *Turkey Cannon *Turk-O Rockets G-13 *Turk-O Rockets G-20 *Turk-O Rockets G-27 *Turk-O Rockets G-34 *Turk-O Rockets G-40 *Turk-O Rockets G-45 *Turk-O Rockets N-13 *Turk-O Rockets N-21 *Turk-O Rockets N-29 *Turk-O Rockets N-37 *Turk-O Rockets N-45 *Twizooka U *Ultra Choco Bom-Boms *Ultra Dual Strike *Ultra Mecha Fryer *Ultra Missile *Ultra Rabot *Ultra Rail Blaster *Ultra Rockets *Ultra Turkey Cannon *Ultra Vul'Khar *Uniblaster C-22 *Uniblaster C-27 *Uniblaster C-31 *Uniblaster C-35 *Uniblaster C-38 *Uniblaster C-44 *Uniblaster G-22 *Uniblaster G-27 *Uniblaster G-31 *Uniblaster G-35 *Uniblaster G-38 *Uniblaster G-44 *Uniblaster N-22 *Uniblaster N-27 *Uniblaster N-31 *Uniblaster N-35 *Uniblaster N-38 *Uniblaster N-43 *Unpigmented Bazooka V *Valoth's Epic Bite *Valoth's Epic Chew *Valoth's Epic Chomp *Valoth's Epic Crunch *Valoth's Epic Gnaw *Valoth's Epic Grapple *Valoth's Epic Grip *Valoth's Epic Hold *Vampire Bat Wing *Vapider Bazooka *Vapidest Bazooka *Velsing Blade *Velsing Brand *Velsing Edge *Velsing Shank *Velsing Sword *Veritable Wanyudo *Very Spicey Fried Turkey Launcher *Vicious Beta Shot *Vile Pumpkin *Visible Wanyudo *Vladic Dark Pulse *Vladic Pulse *Vladic Shadow Pulse *Void Flash C-10 *Void Flash C-21 *Void Flash C-27 *Void Flash C-36 *Void Flash C-45 *Void MRLS *Vul'Khar W *Wanyudo *Well-Done Beefmaker *Wicked Pumpkin *Widow's Embrace *Winter Horn *Winter Horn 08 *Wolf Rocket *Wolfblade Light Beam *Wolfblade Striker Beam *Wolfblade Tank Turret *WR X *XTreme Rabot *Xtreme Vul'Khar Y Z *Zeus Staff Category:Mecha Equipment